Speak Now
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: Fremione Fred is getting married to Alicia Spinnet the others think that he's either been spelled or under a love potion. His siblings are trying to help him and Hermione back together. But will she speak now or forever hold her peace
1. Chapter 1

Speak Now

Chapter one

 _You are hereby invited to the Wedding of_

 _Frederick Gideon Weasley_

 _And_

 _Alicia Rosario Spinet_

 _On May the 8_ _th_

 _At 2pm sharp_

 _At the Burrow_

I couldn't believe it. Even holding the invitation in my hands it seemed unreal. Like a knife in an old wound. But why would they invite me? Unless Fred didn't tell that bit of information with Alicia. I mean they've been together less than a year. They got together shortly after he and I broke things off. Which makes this situation somewhat harder for me. We only broke it off because he didn't want to get married or have kids. So now I don't go to the Burrow. I just can't look at him without crying.

Which I did. I was taken out of my thoughts by the sound of my fireplace coming to life and out stepped George Weasley followed by Harry and Ron. They looked around to see where I was. Which happened to be on the floor surrounded by my memories that I shared with Fred.

"Hermione, why do you do this to yourself darling?" George asked taking the wine bottle I was drinking out of my hand. This was not an easy feat for him. Seeing as I've become an alcoholic. Or at the very least a borderline alcoholic.

"You didn't get one?" I asked handing the invitation to George as Harry and Ron gathered the pictures up and put them back in their box. "You know he never has told her about the two of you. I think you should break the two of them up." Ginny said as she exited the fireplace after it came to life once more.

"I think you've lived in the bottle long enough. Don't you?" Ginny asked as I stood up staggering a little bit as I did. "Mia, she's right it's time to come back to the land of the living." George said setting the invitation down on the coffee table. "But I don't want to. It's safe here. Plus he got over me real quick." I said drunkenly I wasn't even sure what I was saying. "Mia, we think he's been spelled and we need your help and that big brain of yours." Ron said as Harry headed towards the kitchen. "Do you have a coffee maker? Never mind I found it." Harry said from the kitchen as George and Ginny helped me into the kitchen. "She might have a hangover potion to. That might help." George said after I was sitting at my kitchen table.

In what seemed like ages and a few cups of coffee and a few hangover potions later I was somewhat back to normal. "George, why?" I asked looking at the twin with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry Mia if there was another way I would have gone that way first but there isn't." George said handing me another potion. "When was the last time you were sober Mia?" Ginny asked bluntly. "First off when is it?" I asked looking at everyone around me in my kitchen. "It's April 12 sweetie." Ginny said and I started to cry. "I haven't been sober since December. Right after Fred left and-. I started to say but stopped myself. It was too painful and only George knew the truth but the others and Fred had no idea. I wanted to keep it that way. "So what do you guys need so bad to bring me back to the land of the living. I was pretty happy with being dead." I said taking another sip of coffee. George handed me the invitation. "We think she spelled him." George said as the fire came alive again and the two eldest Weasley's came out and into the kitchen. "Percy couldn't make it said he would try to later." Bill said pulling up a chair as I nodded. "Why me?" I asked looking at Charlie and everyone started to laugh. "Mia, you're family and no one loves you as much as we do. Except for Fred he loves you the most. That gold digger stole you're engagement. We all know it. And if he saw you like this it would break his heart." Charlie said as everyone nodded in agreement. "We know he's spelled because Charlie, George and I went to go with him to pick out that ring when you two were still together." Bill said. "So how do we break the spell?" I asked seeing if anyone had any ideas. "There is one but you will have to wait till their wedding day." Ginny said. "That might work." George said and everyone nodded in agreement. "What will?" I asked almost afraid to ask. "You object the marriage. You know when the preacher is like is there anyone who has reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Ginny said as everyone agreed that it would the perfect idea. "Well that is a good plan B. But I have an idea but none of you are going to be happy about it." I said not looking at anyone in the eyes even though Ginny knew a little bit about it. "Are you sure Mia?" Ginny asked as the others looked at her as she had three heads. "Besides Fred, the reason I drink so much is that I' a stripper at a wizard's club." I said still avoiding everyone's eyes until George spoke up. "That might work. I needed ideas for the stag party anyway." George winked. "You know when and if Fred comes to first, he's going to kill George and then be pissed at you possibly." Bill said as the others nodded in agreement. "I know he's going to be mad. But it will be worth it getting him back and not zombie Fred." I said and George nodded in agreement. "But he's still going to be pissed about your job just a heads up." Charlie said. "So what is the name of this club?" George asked. "The wizard's den it's on diagon alley." I said as everyone gasped. "What?" I asked as they all shared a look. "Fred owns that club so this plan just got a whole lot harder." George said with a sigh. The others nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Speak Now**

 **Chapter 2**

"So you are all telling me that my boss is actually my ex?" I said as I stood and started passing. The others were watching everywhere that I went. Looks of worry were on every face in the room. "Tell us how we can help?" George asked as the others looked at me in anticipation. "Bring him to the club tonight. 8 pm sit in the front row." I said as the men nodded as I sighed. "Going through this hasn't been the easiest." I said as I walked away an turned towards the window. "He'll be there I'll make sure of it." George said as he waved bye heading towards the fireplace. "Not to kick you men out but the ladies and I need to pick out my bra and panties from the Red box." I said as we all knew what the Red box meant. "Good luck Mia." Ron and Harry said as they hugged me before they and the rest of the men followed George through the fireplace. "Are you sure about this?" Ginny asked as we opened the closet where the box is kept. "I'm sorry to interrupt but what is the red box?" Angelina and Katie asked as they stepped out of the fireplace. Almost as if they knew where we were. They sat on my bed as we turned around. "I take it George and Charlie sent you guys?" I asked as the older two nodded. "Ginny can you explain please?" I asked as I pulled the box out of the closet and set it on the bed next to the girls. "The Red box is all the lingerie and anything else that Fred gave her. If there is any way to get Fred to remember and back to normal it's in this box." Ginny said as I lifted the lid to the box. "So what are we looking for?" Angie asked as I started removing things from the box. "A specific set. I wore it the first time we were together. I think if there's anything that would trigger an emotional response it would be that one. Oh, here it is!" I exclaimed lifting the lace maroon bra and thong set out of the box. "You sure you want to do this?" Katie asked as I headed towards the bathroom to change. "It's something that I have to do. It's not about a want at this point." I said after I came out changed in a black cocktail dress that I wore occasionally to work. At this point it was well after 7. "Not to kick you out but I **have** to get to work." I said as we all headed towards the fireplace.

-FREMIONE-

"Guys, this isn't necessary." Fred said as the next dancer was announced which happened to be me I was so nervous. Got to love my amazing hearing. "Yes, it is Freddie so sit down and enjoy the show." George said.

 **Now onto the stage the irresistible Mia!**

I went out onto the stage and started dancing until it hit the right part of the song and was right in front of Fred and started removing my clothing. I instantly saw that there was conflict in him before I saw him explode. It took George, Charlie and Bill to hold him back. "Harry shut it down. We can't hold him." George said as the rest of my clothes were removed my music stopped.

" **Get Out All Of you now!" Fred growled as everyone else in the club apparated.**

A robe appeared wrapped around me. As soon as the club was empty and I was covered was Fred released. "Mia, care to tell me what the hell you are doing here?" Fred growled out losing grip of his anger really quickly. "Making a paycheck. And putting food on my table." I said snarkily. "Ok you two calm down." Harry said stepping in between the two of us. "Why would you need to I make enough so you can work on wizard medical school?" Fred asked calmer this time. This made all of us get concerned. "Freddie what is todays date?" George asked pulling him away from Harry and I as Harry and Charlie helped me off the stage. "Georgie, It's December 12. Do you know where Mia's ring is? I can't find it anywhere and I need it cause I'm asking her tonight." Fred whispered as Georgie sighed. "Fred you were spelled by Alicia. It's April 12. "No, No it can't be." Fred said backing away from George shaking his head. "And there's more Freddie." George sighed looking anywhere but his brother and best friend. "What is it?" Fred asked. George and Charlie shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by anyone. "You broke up with Mia and are engaged to Alicia Spinnet." Charlie said as everyone watched on for Fred's reaction which didn't take long. We all knew he would explode. But we didn't think it would only take a second to happen.


End file.
